Sang-froid
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: Ont-elles un cœur forgé dans la glace ou sont-elles devenues indépendantes au fil du temps ? À travers trois one shots, j'ai tenté de découvrir le passé de trois femmes à forte personnalité... Royai dans le chapitre 1.


**Je commence cette fic car j'ai fini mes 2 fics "mon frère" et "ils perdent la boule". Il y aura trois OS. Le prochain sera l'enfance d'Olivia, avec du OliviaxMiles. Celui-ci relate l'adolescence de Riza avec du Royai, probablement. Le dernier enfin sera sur Izumi. Voilà j'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Oh et sinon je ne possède pas les personnages.**

 **Je vais devoir diminuer mon rythme de post, depuis qqs jours comme j'écris avec mon tél j'ai un gros bug de clavier uniquement sur ce site. J'écris parfois avec mon ordi mais ce n'est plus aussi simple maintenant que je DOIS le partager avec ma grande sœur qui a réussi à péter le sien... -' C'est dur la vie... XD ^^.**

 **Désolée au fait pour la longueur. J'ai essayé d'aérer un max la lecture en vous épargnant des détails inutiles. J'espère que ça ne posera pas problème. ^^.**

La porte d'entrée sonna. Riza courut ouvrir. Un homme vêtu de bleu l'attendait.

-Riza Hawkeye, c'est vous ?

Elle fut un peu stressée à la vue de l'uniforme strict de l'armée, car si cet uniforme allait parfaitement à Roy, il donnait à cet homme un air trop sérieux. Riza déglutit.

-Oui, c'est moi... Bonjour !

-Bonjour. Vous avez postulé pour rentrer à l'école des officiers, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh, oui...

-Vous êtes admise pour une période d'essai.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe.

-Voici votre licence d'essai à l'école des officiers. Signez ici, s'il vous plaît.

-Euh oui, je vais chercher un stylo...

Elle disparut un instant à l'intérieur de la maison et revint en courant armée d'un stylo.

-Voilà, j'ai ce qu'il faut. Donc, je signe où ?...

L'homme soupira bruyamment, visiblement agacé de devoir rester plus de quinze secondes devant la maison.

-Ici s'il vous plaît.

Elle signa et prit l'enveloppe.

-Tous les renseignements pour cette période d'essai sont dans l'enveloppe avec la licence. Au revoir.

Elle hésita un instant puis demanda.

-Attendez ! Vous ne voulez pas une tasse de thé ou quelque chose ? Il fait froid en cette saison...

Il la foudroya du regard.

-Non. Et arrêtez d'être aussi timide et de sourire inutilement. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous vous en sortirez à l'école.

Elle rougit et se voûta.

-Bien... Au revoir alors, et merci.

-C'est ça.

Il s'éloigna sous l'œil étonné de Riza. Celle-ci resta un instant perplexe, puis ferma la porte et tourna les talons. Elle rejoignit son canapé, voulant continuer la lecture de son livre mais elle n'y parvenait plus, l'enveloppe l'attirait trop. Alors elle la prit, et l'ouvrit. Elle lut.

 _Riza Hawkeye,_

 _Vous avez été acceptée pour une période d'essai à l'armée. Rendez-vous au camp d'entraînement de Central City, le 13 décembre à 15h. Venez dans une tenue de sport. Le stage durera deux jours. Prenez donc le strict nécessaire pour cette période._

 _À bientôt._

Une signature suivait le message. Riza relut plusieurs fois. Le 13 décembre ?! Elle réalisa que le stage avait lieu dans deux jours.

-C'est pas possible...

Mais au fond, elle s'en fichait. Elle était prête à tout s'il s'agissait de le revoir et le protéger... Elle sourit. Vivement qu'elle ne le revoie.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Riza arrivait au camp d'entraînement, une petite valise à la main. Elle regarda l'heure. 15 heures pétantes. Au moins, on ne risquait pas de lui reprocher un quelconque manque de ponctualité. Le camp n'était pas comme elle se l'était imaginé. C'était juste un terrain vague avec quelques petits bâtiments. Elle s'avança vers ce terrain, où d'autres adolescents -pour la plupart- formaient un petit groupe. Elle avait revêtu un simple pantalon noir type jogging et un haut assorti banal, ainsi qu'une paire de baskets tout aussi noires. Elle entendit sur sa droite une voix.

-C'est une blague ? C'est quoi leur camp pourri ?!

La blonde tourna la tête et vit une jeune adulte d'environ son âge, les cheveux bruns ondulés assez longs retenus en queue-de-cheval basse, aux yeux marrons et aux courbes généreuses. Cette fille semblait tellement épanouie, sûre d'elle et sociable que Riza se sentait transparente à côté d'elle. Ne sachant si la brune s'adressait à elle ou non, la blonde préféra ne pas répondre de peur de faire tâche à côté d'elle. Hawkeye observa les autres gens aux environs. Dans un coin, un groupe de cinq adolescents discutaient, deux d'entre eux semblaient jumeaux et le reste du groupe se composait d'un brun l'air timide, et de deux garçons aux cheveux noirs. Plus loin deux autres garçons fumaient une cigarette, l'un portait une coupe rasée sur les côtés avec ses cheveux châtains et l'autre avait opté pour des mèches blondes dressées en épis sur sa tête. Sur leur gauche, deux filles blondes faisaient des échauffements de poignets. Ils étaient tellement nombreux que tous les observer serait très long et prendrait des heures, mais Riza nota quelques anecdotes amusantes.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle se tourna pour faire face à un jeune adulte très grand, aux cheveux noirs décoiffés, portant un marcel laissant apparaître ses muscles. Le jeune homme siffla.

-Eh ben, si on m'avait dit que je trouverais des bombes comme ça à l'armée ! Salut ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? L'armée c'est dangereux tu sais !

Il s'approcha de Riza, un peu trop près à son goût. Il passa la main à sa taille.

-Euh en fait je...

-Vous deux ! Un peu de retenue, on est en public, merde!

En se tournant, Riza vit que c'était la brune qui avait parlé.

-Toi le grand en marcel, je sais que tu t'appelles Hiro Maehara* et que tu as 25 ans !

Le grand cligna des yeux.

-Tu veux savoir comment j'ai deviné ? Simple. Ta carte d'identité dépasse de ton pantalon. Fais gaffe, à l'armée tu seras vite viré si tu gère pas tout ! Alors arrête de jouer les Don Juan !

"Quel sens de l'observation !" pensa Riza.

Hiro sourit.

-Intéressant... Et pourquoi laisserais-je cette fille ? Elle est à toi, t'es sa mère ? Ou quoi ?

-Pose pas de question. Casse-toi.

Hiro cligna de nouveau des yeux, visiblement très surpris.

-Quoi ?

En voyant la forte personnalité de la brune, Riza eut une soudaine montée de courage. Elle devait envoyer balader ce Hiro si elle voulait être respectée. Alors elle s'avança, l'air presque agressive.

-Ouais dégage tout de suite si tu veux pas avoir de problèmes connard.

Hiro recula.

-Ah ok... Désolé...

Il s'éloigna. Riza resta plantée là, choquée au vu de l'impolitesse avec laquelle elle lui avait parlé.

-Si mon père me voyait...

Elle se tourna vers la brune. Tout son courage s'était évaporé aussi subitement qu'il était apparu, mais la brune, elle, avait gardé tout son sang-froid. Riza se décida finalement à venir la voir.

-Euh, merci pour le coup de main...

L'autre rit.

-Coup de main ? Je t'ai carrément sauvée, ouais ! Au moins t'es tranquille maintenant. Qui sait de quoi les mecs sont capables... Tous des salauds je vous dis...

Riza ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

-Pas tous, non. Je connais un homme très bien.

La brune lui lança un regard en coin.

-Avec toi, peut-être. Estime-t-en heureuse.

-Hein ?

-Bref, passons. Ne laisse jamais les mecs t'approcher de trop près. Sinon tu surviveras pas à l'école des officiers. Mais au vu de ta capacité d'adaptation, de la fermeté avec laquelle tu lui as répondu, je pense que tu as du potentiel. Une forte personnalité cachée.

-Quoi ?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'en travaillant ta répartie, tu pourrais devenir une femme très respectée. Genre cœur de fer.

-Heu... OK. Mais dis-moi, tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître ? Tu... Tu parles de l'école des officiers comme si tu y avais été.

-Non, j'ai un ami qui y est. Mais il m'avait pas parlé du camp, et je m'attendais pas à un truc aussi... Sale.

-Ah d'accord...

Riza ne savait absolument pas quoi dire, elle craignait d'ennuyer ou d'affliger sa camarade. Alors l'autre prit la parole.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Euh, Riza Hawkeye...

-Oh, Riza? Marrant, j'ai une cousine qui s'appelle Riza !

-Ah...

Elles restèrent un moment muettes. Puis Riza se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas demandé son nom à la fille brune.

-Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Oh c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présentée !

Elle sourit et tendit sa main à Riza.

-Je suis Rebecca Catarina, enchantée.

Riza serra rapidement la main de Rebecca, puis hésita entre s'éloigner pour fuir car elle n'avait plus d'idée de conversation ou affronter le silence gênant qui s'installait. Voyant que tous les autres étaient en groupes soudés et qu'il ne se passait toujours rien, elle se dit que c'était mieux d'attendre avec Rebecca que de s'ennuyer seule.

Riza fut agréablement surprise de constater que Rebecca faisait seule la conversation et qu'elle n'avait qu'à répondre aux innombrables questions que la brune lui posait. Ainsi, en quelques minutes, elle apprit que Rebecca cherchait l'homme parfait, que Rebecca aimait les chiens mais moins les chats, que Rebecca adorait les spaghettis, que Rebecca avait une cousine qui habitait à Xing, que Rebecca durant son enfance rêvait de devenir militaire, que Rebecca aimait le rouge à lèvres mais détestait le mascara, que Rebecca voulait aller à Briggs et que Rebecca aimait la couleur violet foncé, et j'en passe.

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles Riza essayait d'assimiler le trop d'informations fourni par Rebecca, un militaire arriva.

-Bonjour à tous. Je suis le Lieutenant Brendan Smith. Bienvenue au stage d'essai. Ce stage, sur deux jours, permettra de voir vos aptitudes et vos points faibles avant votre admission à l'école des officiers.

Riza déglutit. Encore une fois l'uniforme de l'armée lui semblait bien strict. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rebecca, laquelle n'avait nullement l'air stressée par cette rigueur. La blonde soupira. Était-elle donc la seule à ne rien savoir...

-Vous serez répartis dans des chambres non mixtes pour le stage, et ce sera également le cas à l'école des officiers, si vous êtes admis. Suivez-moi à présent.

Les jeunes volontaires ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se mirent en marche. Derrière le terrain, se trouvaient des cars.

-Ces cars vous guideront au lieu du stage. Ce stage n'aura pas lieu à Central, bien évidemment. Vous aurez aussi besoin d'espace en plein air pour vous entraîner. Installez-vous.

Riza et Rebecca se mirent à côté. Le voyage fut très rapide. En une heure à peine ils furent à la campagne, et au cœur d'une forêt se trouvait un grand bâtiment proche d'une clairière. Tout ce qu'il fallait. Le chauffeur freina un peu brusquement au goût de Riza, qui fut propulsée vers l'avant mais retenue par Rebecca qui n'avait pas cillé. Tous descendirent, récupérèrent leurs affaires et suivirent le chemin qui menait au bâtiment.

Un militaire donnait aux nouveaux venus des étiquettes. Riza observa la sienne. Il y était inscrit "Groupe C". Rebecca, elle, reçut l'étiquette "Groupe A". Elle se tourna vers un jeune garçon groupe C.

-Hey, on échange nos étiquettes ? S'il te plaît ?

-Euh... Oui.

La brune fit un clin d'œil à Riza et embrassa la joue du garçon.

-Merci t'es trop sympa.

Riza soupira. En fait, Rebecca était assez manipulatrice.

On leur fit visiter les lieux, on les guida vers leurs chambres. Riza et Rebecca décidèrent de se mettre ensemble et chacune vida sa valise. On peut dire que les lits étaient confortables. Deux lits superposés pour elles seules. Chacune alla en haut de l'un des lits et déposa sa valise dessus. Puis elles rejoignirent les autres. Ils furent guidés dans une salle et un nouveau militaire commença un discours.

-Bienvenue à tous. Durant ces deux jours vous allez être testés, juste pour voir vos qualités physiques. Si vous êtes admis à l'école des officiers, vous pourrez toujours en être renvoyé en cas de mauvais comportement. Vous pourrez aussi redoubler, mais on vous redira tout ça. On commence les activités dès maintenant. Vous allez être répartis en groupes. On vous a donné à l'arrivée des étiquettes, rejoignez les gens portant la même étiquette. Le groupe A, rejoignez mon subordonné là-bas, vous allez faire de l'orientation en forêt. Le groupe B, allez derrière le bâtiment, vous travaillerez les abdos, pompes, etc. Le groupe C, allez dans la clairière, on va commencer avec une course. Le groupe D, suivez-moi, on va faire de l'entraînement aux situations extrêmes.

Riza déglutit. Ça commençait vite. Le troupeau quitta le bâtiment et rejoignit la clairière. Ils suivirent des ordres, se mirent en ligne. Riza se mordit la lèvre. La course n'était pas son point fort.

-En position...

Mais bon elle ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer à ce stage. Sinon elle ne serait pas prise à l'école des officiers donc pas à l'armée.

-À vos marques...

Et ne pas être à l'armée ça voulait dire ne pas pouvoir le protéger. Donc elle devait assurer, pour le revoir.

-Prêts...

Oui, elle devrait se démener pour le retrouver...

-Partez !

Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'était pas bonne en vitesse, c'était un fait. Elle courut du plus vite qu'elle put mais déjà elle était rattrapée par Rebecca, c'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'elle soit partie avant elle, et par tous les autres. Elle regarda derrière elle. Le fumeur qu'elle avait déjà vu, aux cheveux châtains rasés sur les côtés, avait une petite bedaine, mais pourtant il courait vite et la rattrapait aussi. Elle sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, ses poumons brûler et sa gorge lui piquer. En clair, ce n'était pas une situation des plus agréables. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au bout de la clairière, elle manqua de s'écrouler au sol. Une fille blonde, trop parfaite pour être réelle, lui lança froidement :

-Fallait pas venir ici si c'était pour jouer le rôle de limace, pouffiasse !

Cette réflexion apporta quelques rires narquois autour de Riza. Elle chercha Rebecca du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Par chance un adolescent arriva.

-Arrête, c'est un mec on dirait...

La blonde jeta un regard dégouté à Riza.

-Un mec ? Mais non regarde, elle a des mains de fille, des traits de fille !

-Bah, t'as vu comme elle est plate. Une fille pareille elle est passée sous un rouleau compresseur tellement elle n'a pas de formes. Tout le contraire de toi chérie. Et puis au fond on s'en fout, c'est peut-être une travesti mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en tape. Hiro a essayé de se la faire tout à l'heure mais il a dû se rendre compte qu'elle est inintéressante, et il a lâché l'affaire parce qu'il voulait se taper sa pote brune qui elle est bien roulée.

Riza rougit. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Elle voulait creuser un trou et s'enterrer bien, bien profondément... C'est alors que une main s'abattit sur le crâne du garçon. Riza reconnut Rebecca.

-Alors comme ça, tu me mates et ton Hiro aussi. Et vous dites du mal de Riza. Mais on s'en fout que ce soit un mec ou une fille, t'es là que pour chercher des filles à clouer dans ton lit ou quoi ?! Alors crois pas que parce qu'elle a des formes cachées par sa tenue c'est un mec ou une fille inintéressante, parce qu'elle vaut mieux que toi, salaud. Retourne avec ta blondasse connard.

Les deux restèrent muets. Rebecca s'avança vers Riza.

-Riza, t'as l'air claquée. Ça va ?

-Euh... Oui.

Non, Riza n'allait pas bien. Elle venait d'être humiliée et, si Rebecca n'avait pas été là pour la sauver, elle ignorait ce qu'elle aurait fait. Elle avait aussi raté sa course. Fort heureusement, elle constata que le militaire qui les entraînait était en pleine discussion avec une jeune fille qui semblait être une apprentie aussi, et ne leur prêtait que peu d'attention. Elle perçut quelques bribes de conversation.

-... Tu as perdu... Groupe... Pas bien... L'armée nécessite... Orientation... Discipline...

-Pardon... Reproduira plus...

-Je l'espère.

Leur prof indiqua une direction à la fille et se tourna vers les apprentis alors que celle-ci disparaissait.

-Pardon, j'ai pas été attentif. Vous refaites la longueur ?

Riza s'étrangla. Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Elle soupira et courut avec les autres, ou plutôt derrière les autres. L'armée n'était vraiment pas faite pour elle...

* * *

Le soir, Riza but une carafe entière. L'entraînement n'avait pas été de tout repos. Après la course, les activités avaient tourné, et son groupe avait fait une course d'orientation dans la forêt. Par chance elle était bonne en orientation, donc elle avait assuré, mais c'était épuisant. Ils avaient une petite cantine pour manger et Rebecca s'empiffra sous l'œil étonné de Riza. Riza força plutôt sur l'eau, priant pour ne pas avoir de courbatures le lendemain. Chacun fut invité à regagner son dortoir, et les deux filles rejoignirent le leur. Elles se changèrent avant de rejoindre leurs lits respectifs et éteignirent les lumières. Mais comme elle le craignait, Rebecca ne laissa pas Riza dormir si facilement. La brune était visiblement décidée à papoter.

-Wah, c'était crevant cette journée.

-En effet...

-Je meurs d'envie de dormir ! Cria joyeusement Rebecca.

-Et moi donc, soupira Riza.

Mais malgré son "envie de dormir", Rebecca continua.

-Aah, je me demande ce que ça va être demain ! On va faire les abdos et les situations extrêmes ?... Oh non, ça va être fatigant ça ! Ma pauvre, en course t'as bien galéré ! Tu t'es déjà fait remarquer par les autres... Oh mais d'ailleurs ! Il faudra travailler ta répartie ! Parce que pour le coup, vu ta réaction ils avaient de quoi se moquer ! T'inquiète pas, au début je serais avec toi ou pas loin, je vais t'aider... Les cons comme ça faut les mater ! Et surtout les pouffiasses. Oh, la blondasse qui t'a provoquée elle a l'air conne ! Si y avait pas le prof je lui aurais flanqué un bon coup de pied au cul ! En tout cas j'en mourrais d'envie ! Pas toi ?... Mon pote à l'armée m'a parlé du fait que les filles étaient soit populaires, soit ignorées, soit brimées. Il avait été témoin d'une scène où les élèves se foutaient de la gueule d'une gamine, y m'a raconté... Mais ce con il est pas intervenu. Rah quel lâche ! Je l'ai sermonné, il m'a juré de plus recommencer à se comporter comme ça et après ça a été plus facile pour la fille en question. J'te jure les mecs faut leur tirer les couilles pour qu'ils réagissent, ils sont trop lâches ou faux-culs pour se bouger sinon ! Tu trouves pas Riza ? D'ailleurs, parle-moi du type dont tu parlais tout à l'heure, là, tu as l'air de l'apprécier ? Vous avez une relation particulière ? Est-ce que c'est ton mec ? Vous avez déjà... Nooon j'y crois pas ! Alors c'est comment ? Oh non me dis pas que c'est ton mari ?! Il est comment ? Beau ? Sympa, intelligent ? Il cuisine bien ? Oh j'imagine que oui, tu pourras m'inviter à dîner un jour que je vois s'il est bel homme, hein Riza diiis s'il te plaîîît ? Je te le piquerais pas hein, jamais de la vie mais c'est juste par curiosité... Wah je savais pas que t'étais en couple, sérieusement c'est aussi chiant qu'on le dit d'être mariée ?... Riza?... Eh, Riza j'te cause!... Riza? Allô, Riza?... Eh! Riza...

Elle se rendit compte que Riza dormait, mais ignorait qu'elle s'était endormie alors que Rebecca disait "T'inquiète pas, au début je serais avec toi ou pas loin"... Alors Rebecca soupira et se rendit compte qu'elle était en état critique de cruel manque d'eau et de salive. Elle arrêta de parler et profita du silence avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Riza sursauta. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et n'avait pas entendu Rebecca l'appeler. Elles étaient au réfectoire avec les gens de leur groupe. Il était midi. Le matin, le groupe C avait dû faire des abdos et des pompes, et pas qu'un peu, et elle sentait que le lendemain elle en sentirait les conséquences. Elle soupira. Le lendemain elle serait fixée : serait-elle prise à l'école des officiers ? Elle savait que l'on pouvait être renvoyé de l'école mais c'était plus l'admission qui l'inquiétait. Une fois admise, si elle était prise, elle n'aurait qu'à bien écouter les conseils et se tenir à carreau et s'entraîner beaucoup et tout irait mieux non ? Mais la question était : serait-elle prise ? Le stage servait à montrer vos aptitudes pour que l'école des Officiers décide ou non de vous inscrire. Or, elle n'avait pas eu l'impression de s'être servie de toutes ces aptitudes durant les trois premières activités. La course d'orientation avait été à peu près réussie pour elle. Les abdos du matin et les pompes étaient potables au début, mais après un certain temps elle n'en pouvait plus et avait eu l'impression de les bâcler. La course... Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Elle se tourna vers Rebecca.

-Enfin ! T'es dans la lune ou quoi ?

-Désolée, s'excusa Riza. Je me posais juste des questions quant à mon admission. Est-ce que l'armée voudra de moi ?

-Sans aucun doute, répondit Rebecca avec un ton d'évidence déconcertant. Ils aiment pas les filles comme la blondasse d'hier, certes elle a géré pour la course mais elle n'aime pas fournir de l'effort. Elle a voulu être dans l'armée suite à un pari avec des amis, et les types militaires aiment pas les glandeuses.

-OK, mais... Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

Rebecca lui adressa un sourire en coin.

-Je ne cite jamais mes sources, désolée.

-Ah...

-Je suis juste fan de potins. Et donc, je voulais te dire pendant que tu dormais mentalement... Tu sais qu'hier soir tu t'es endormie alors que je te parlais ?

-Ah ? Désolée...

-C'est rien. Mais du coup j'ai parlé toute seule pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Je disais quoi quand tu t'es endormie ?

-Chais plus (et je ne t'écoutais pas, pensa Riza).

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'en veux pas mais faudra qu'on en reparle ! Miam j'aime les sujets croustillants comme ça ! Ce soir donc tu me parleras de ton mari !

-... Hein ? Mon mari ?

Pendant que Riza découvrait la première nouvelle de la journée, à savoir que apparemment elle était mariée, Rebecca et elle débarrassèrent leurs plateaux. Dans trente minutes ils reprendraient les activités.

* * *

30 minutes plus tard...

Riza et Rebecca étaient dans la forêt avec leur groupe. Un militaire arriva et les guida à un lac à quelques centaines de mètres.

-Vous allez plonger dans ce lac.

Les apprentis se figèrent, éberlués. L'un fit une remarque d'une incroyable pertinence :

-Mais on n'est pas en tenue de plongée !

-Raison de plus. Votre apnée et votre capacité à faire face à l'imprévu sont testées. Imaginez que je sois quelqu'un qui vous mitraille, qui ne plonge pas mais qui attend que vous ne sortiez.

-Mais...

-Vous avez cinq secondes pour plonger en apnée et je tire. Ces balles ne vous tueront pas mais elles font mal quand même.

Riza entreprit de se déchausser, inspira un grand coup et plongea, ainsi que les autres membres du groupe. "Garde ton calme Riza", "Rien ne sert de paniquer", s'efforçait-elle de penser. Elle tenta de maîtriser son souffle, elle ouvrait les yeux mais l'eau lui brouillait la vue, elle distinguait les silhouettes des autres qui se dirigeaient vers l'autre rive, mais, empêtrée dans sa tenue, elle n'arrivait pas à les suivre. Elle évalua la distance entre elle et la rive où l'homme tirait ses balles sur les élèves, et conclut qu'elle était plus proche de lui que de l'autre côté. Il tentait visiblement de tirer les adolescents de l'autre côté mais ceux-ci étaient trop éloignés pour être atteints. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir, malgré son niveau diminuant d'oxygène. Si elle arrivait à nager sans se faire repérer, ou du moins assez rapidement, et à le désarmer, ce serait le mieux, non ? Elle décida de tenter le coup. Elle n'avait qu'à arriver furtivement, à trouver un bâton, et à le désarmer. Ce n'était pas si dur, si ? Alors, elle commença à nager, et malgré son manque de plus en plus flagrant de dioxygène, elle se retint de sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Lorsqu'enfin elle sentit le bord de la berge, elle tâtonna pour trouver un bâton. La chance lui souriait décidément ; un bout de bois long et visiblement assez solide malgré l'humidité rencontra sa main. Alors, se retenant d'expirer trop fort, elle plaça ses mains sur le bord de la rive, se hissa hors de l'eau et...

-T'es morte !

Riza sursauta en sentant un bout de métal froid heurter sa joue. Une balle du militaire. Ça faisait mal, en effet. Celui-ci l'observa d'un air moqueur.

-C'était une bonne initiative, Mlle Hawkeye. Tu as une bonne apnée aussi, je suis impressionné que tu sois restée aussi longtemps sous l'eau ! Mais tu as encore visiblement beaucoup à apprendre, novice...

Il rit doucement. Mais les autres élèves qui les avaient rejoints ne semblaient pas avoir le cœur à rire, eux. Aussi, dès que le prof tourna le dos, un garçon lâcha :

-Eh faut que t'arrêtes de faire la maline Hawkeye !

-Ouais en plus c'était nul ta tentative ! Honnêtement en plus je sais pas ce que le prof trouvait à ton apnée si spéciale, mais...

Rebecca arriva à ce moment.

-Laissez-la. Le prof a dit que c'était bien, alors c'était bien. Ne croyez-vous pas ? À moins que vous ne remettiez en cause l'opinion du prof... Même si vous le faites déjà...

Les autres fronçèrent les sourcils. Mais Rebecca les ignora. Elle alla en direction du militaire qui leur servait de prof.

-Monsieur, Riza n'a pas l'air bien à cause de l'impact de la balle... Je crois qu'elle n'était pas prête à encaisser le coup...

Le militaire se tourna vers elle.

-D'accord, merci Mlle Catarina. Je m'occupe de tout. Retournez rejoindre votre groupe.

-Oui m'sieur !

* * *

-Eh Riza, tu sais quoi ?

-Hmm ?

-Demain, on a fini le stage.

Riza se redressa. Elle avait complètement oublié !

-T'avais zappé hein, avoue !

-J'avoue...

Elles prenaient leur dîner après un après-midi d'effort encore plus intense que les autres jours. Leurs capacités d'escalade et de résistance au froid et au chaud avaient été testées dans des circonstances très peu agréables.

Riza comprenait ce que voulait dire la fin du stage. Ça voulait dire les résultats. Serait-elle inscrite à l'École des Officiers ? Cela allait déterminer sa future vie et sa carrière. Elle avait très peur mais curieusement, contrairement à avant, l'espoir dominait la peur. Car être admise signifiait peut-être le revoir. Lui. Lui dont elle attendait des nouvelles depuis si longtemps. Depuis son départ, un peu après, en fait. Durant les deux premières semaines ils s'étaient envoyés des lettres mais suite à cela, plus rien. Alors chaque soir, elle priait un dieu en lequel elle ne croyait pas de veiller sur lui tant qu'elle ne pouvait le faire. Mais si elle était admise tout serait différent. Elle le protégerait elle-même. Elle n'avait pas la prétention de penser pouvoir remplacer la protection de Dieu, mais elle voulait surtout savoir s'il était en sécurité ou non, dans quelles circonstances, etc... Le suivre. Le suivre pour cette fois ne plus jamais le quitter. Elle devait... Elle voulait le revoir. Elle était terriblement inquiète. Si elle le perdait aussi... Son univers serait détruit, alors elle n'aurait aucune raison de vivre après que ses deux proches soient loin d'elle.

-... Za ! Eh, Riza ! Riza, tu rêvasse encore ?

-Hein ? Oh non, je réfléchissais juste...

-Tu réfléchis beaucoup je trouve. Attention, plaisanta Rebecca, ça fait assurément fuir les mecs les filles qui réfléchissent !

-... Ah ?

-Ah ah, je plaisante, t'es trop crédule vraiment ! Si t'as fini, on débarrasse ?

-Oui. On y va ?

-Ben oui, à moins que tu ne comptes moisir ici !

Elles débarrassent pour la seconde fois de la journée, étant donné que les petits-déjeuners avaient été amenés dans les chambres. (trop cool).

* * *

C'était le dernier jour de stage. Tout le monde fut réveillé tôt, comme d'habitude. Après avoir pris leur petit-déjeuner, s'être habillé et toiletté, ils eurent rendez-vous dans une salle. Riza et Rebecca y allèrent. Un de leurs responsables monta sur une petite estrade.

-Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous donner vos licences pour ceux ayant été admis à l'école des officiers. Ces personnes-là ont démontré leurs aptitudes physiques et mentales lors de ce stage, ils les entraîneront à l'école. Les autres n'ont pas les facteurs nécessaires à l'admission à l'armée. Je félicite par avance les licenciés et tous les autres ayant fait l'effort de venir. Voici les résultats. Pour toutes réclamations, venez me voir à la fin de la liste.

Il appela des noms.

-Addison Matt, non admis à l'école des officiers. Ayami Hinata, admise à l'école des officiers. Il tendit une licence à la première engagée. Banks Wendy, non admise à l'école des officiers. (La blonde qui avait agressé Riza quelques temps plus tôt eut un sursaut et commença à protester.) Silence je vous prie. Mlle Banks, tu me feras part de tes réflexions tout à l'heure, après la fin de l'annonce des résultats. Breda Heymans, admis à l'école des officiers. Catarina Rebecca, admise à l'école des officiers.

Rebecca eut un sourire en coin. Riza l'interrogea.

-Tiens, t'es pas plus contente que ça ? Moi à ta place j'aurais hurlé de joie...

-Bof, avec les explications de mon ami de l'armée c'était tellement facile... Par contre j'aurais pleuré si je ne l'avais pas eue, la licence.

Le militaire lui tendit sa licence.

-C'est génial, Rebecca ! Bravo !

-Ouais...

Le militaire continua l'appel. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha de Riza, celle-ci se raidit. Pourrait-elle être inscrite et le protéger ? Ou devrait-elle rester loin de lui, ignorant tout de la vie de l'armée à part ce que lui en avait dit son père et l'uniforme ?

-Havoc Jean, admis à l'école des officiers. Hawkeye Riza...

Le moment de vérité. Il ne se passa que quelques centièmes de seconde mais Riza capta chaque instant séparément, ce qui lui donnait l'impression que le moment s'était éternisé, qu'elle attendait depuis une éternité. Elle allait savoir...

-Admise à l'école des officiers.

Elle avait si peu confiance en elle qu'elle crut n'avoir pas entendu le "non" et vérifia que la licence que lui avait tendu l'homme et qu'elle avait prise fébrilement lui était bien adressée.

* * *

Riza pressa la gâchette. La balle atteignit l'épaule de la cible. Elle eut un petit sourire de satisfaction. Depuis deux semaines, l'école des officiers avait commencé. Elle était toujours timide, d'autant plus qu'elle avait été séparée de Rebecca, laquelle n'était pas au même endroit. Elle ne trouvait réconfort que dans les cours de tir et s'entraînait régulièrement à viser.

L'école s'était avérée beaucoup moins difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle avait un peu amélioré son endurance depuis le stage et elle avait facilement appris à viser et tirer. C'était comme si elle était entraînée depuis deux mois, d'après son professeur. Celui-ci, justement, arriva dans son dos.

-Félicitations Hawkeye ! Tu gères bien ce pistolet, bientôt nous allons t'entraîner au vrai sniper !

-Merci...

-Dis-moi, as-tu entendu parler du stage d'été ?

-Euh non.

-Chaque année, tous les premières années doivent aller dans une vraie caserne ou forteresse pour découvrir le fonctionnement interne, les grades, les différents travaux car un militaire ne se contente pas de servir de chair à canon, il signe aussi des dossiers, enquête sur des affaires, fait des rapports... Etc. Donc ce stage te fera découvrir, en quelque sorte, le métier.

Riza fut soudain beaucoup plus enthousiaste.

-Un stage ? Et, où pourrais-je aller ?

-Pour toi, la Forteresse de Briggs me semble être une bonne idée.

-Mais, mon père m'en a parlé mais pas en bien...

-Il est vrai qu'autrefois, la forteresse n'était pas exemplaire, mais depuis que la colonelle Olivia Mira Armstrong est à sa tête, tout va bien. Elle est indépendante et dirige Briggs d'une poigne de fer. C'est grâce à elle qu'on est tranquillement posés ici. Pas l'ombre, pas la moindre ombre, d'une quelconque attaque grave ou critique de Drachma. Parce qu'ils savent que c'est perdu d'avance avec elle.

"Une chef colonelle femme ?", pensa Riza. Étonnant. Il est vrai qu'à l'époque, voir des femmes indépendantes comme cela était chose très rare. Riza aimerait beaucoup rencontrer cette femme.

-Alors, es-tu intéressée ?

-Je-je ne sais pas si je...

-Si je te le propose c'est que tu as le niveau Hawkeye.

-Bien, alors pourquoi pas...

Son tuteur s'éloigna, la laissant avec son arme et sa cible. La blonde continua de s'exercer, puis un officier lui fit remarquer qu'il était déjà tard et qu'elle devrait rentrer.

L'hygiène et l'intimité de l'armée étaient bien différentes de celles du stage. Ils avaient des dortoirs dans des casernes et les douches étaient réunies au même endroit. Riza soupira et se dirigea vers le bâtiment contenant les cabines de douches féminines. Elle constata qu'elle était seule. Elle alla s'isoler dans l'une des cabines et commença à se doucher. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle vint s'enrouler dans sa serviette et après s'être essuyée, commença à s'habiller. Soudain, alors qu'elle n'était vêtue que de ses sous-vêtements, elle entendit le sol grincer et la porte de la cabine de douche s'ouvrit brutalement. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant Hiro Maehara, celui qui l'avait vue dès son premier jour de stage. Elle tenta de garder son calme et réfléchit ce que Rebecca ferait à sa place. À sa place, Rebecca... Elle se figea. Elle n'était pas Rebecca. Elle ne pouvait pas faire peur, impressionner en menaçant comme le faisait son amie. Alors, d'une voix la plus neutre possible, tentant de dissimuler son angoisse, elle demanda simplement :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Hiro ricana.

-Riza Hawkeye, c'est ça ? Des rumeurs circulent sur ton compte. Certains disent que t'es un mec. Je suis simplement venu le vérifier... Et d'après ce que je vois, t'es plutôt bien roulée pour un mec...

Il plaqua ses coudes autour d'elle, sur le mur de la cabine, la coinçant ainsi entre le mur et son corps.

-Moi je le savais, que c'était faux. Mais tant qu'on est là, autant profiter de cette découverte, non ?

Il fit descendre une de ses mains et la posa sur l'épaule de Riza, laquelle était trop perturbée pour réagir.

-Ne la touche pas ! S'écria soudain une voix.

Riza suivit le regard de Hiro et vit le garçon blond qu'elle avait repéré le premier jour. Hiro recula un peu.

-De quoi je me mêle, toi ! C'est ma copine, je...

Riza savait que son père était différent de Rebecca, en caractère. Il désapprouverait sûrement son entrée à l'armée s'il était encore en vie, mais il y avait une chose sur laquelle il serait certainement d'accord avec Rebecca. Parfois, il fallait laisser tomber la politesse et défendre son honneur. Alors, d'un coup de coude, Riza frappa le grand brun et cria presque.

-Non, c'est faux ! Il me force, aidez-moi !

Le brun se tourna vers le blond lequel semblait bouillonnant de colère et Riza profita de cet écart pour flanquer un coup de genou entre les jambes de Hiro. Celui-ci gémit et s'éloigna, comprenant que c'était fichu. Le blond se tourna vers Riza.

-Trop... Trop balèze...

Riza rougit et se souvint qu'elle était vêtue de façon très légère. Tout en s'habillant et en se cachant tant bien que mal derrière la porte de la cabine, elle répondit.

-Euh, merci... Et merci d'être intervenu...

-De rien ! Répondit la voix du gaillard. Je serais ton chevalier servant à partir de maintenant !

-Merci...

-Au fait, moi c'est Havoc ! Enfin, tu peux m'appeler Jean. Ou tu veux que je te vouvoie ? Toi c'est... Riza Hawkeye c'est ça ? Donc vous êtes Hawkeye. Tu es Riza. Enfin...

Riza rit.

-C'est ça, et tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Riza, Jean.

-OK, euh tu veux une cigarette ?

-Non merci, je ne fume pas.

-Ah, d'accord...

Finalement, après un long silence, Riza le salua brièvement, le remercia de nouveau, lui rappela qu'il devrait partir avant d'être surpris dans les douches des filles et partit, laissant Jean ainsi. Une fois qu'elle fut couchée elle se demanda une chose : Que faisait Jean ici ?

Le lendemain, elle croisa Havoc avec son ami, le brun mi-rasé. En l'apercevant Jean sourit et se dirigea vers elle.

-Salut Riza ! Je te présente Heymans Breda, mon meilleur ami. Heymans, Riza. Je l'ai aidée hier lors d'un... Incident.

-Salut ! Lança amicalement Heymans. Appelle-moi Heymans.

-Bonjour, Jean, enchantée Heymans...

Ainsi Riza découvrit que TOUS les militaires n'étaient pas des dictateurs ou des dérangés.

* * *

-Riza, voudrais-tu... Voudrais-tu être ma petite amie ? L'autre jour je t'ai surprise avec Hiro parce que je l'avais vu entrer et je t'avais vue entrer avant. Je me suis demandé ce qu'il mijotait...

La militaire rougit. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait une proposition, et elle ne savait absolument pas comment refuser sans blesser. En effet, son nouvel ami Jean Havoc venait de lui poser cette question, alors qu'ils étaient au stand de tir. Riza, décontenancée, bégaya.

-Jean, je suis désolée mais c'est... Je... Les relations entre militaires sont impossibles, nous risquons l'exclusion...

-Non, tant qu'on est à l'école des officiers c'est autorisé, et au pire on se cachera...

-Je suis désolée Jean. C'est impossible. Même si ce ne sera jamais réciproque, j'aime déjà quelqu'un, quelqu'un que je compte protéger d'ici ma mort... Je te suis reconnaissante d'être intervenu hier soir mais tu comprends que je...

-Je vois... Je suppose qu'il ne faut pas insister.

-Merci.

Un silence s'installa et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cantine.

-Tu veux bien manger avec moi quand même ?

-Oui, avec plaisir...

Ainsi Jean comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle. Mais il voulait cependant conserver son amitié.

* * *

Ce jour-là, après des mois d'entraînement, Riza allait à Briggs, faire son stage. Elle avait été agréablement surprise de voir que son ami Jean y allait aussi. En revanche, Heymans, lui, allait à l'Est.

-Alors Riza, on part ?

-Oui !

Jean empoigna sa valise, puis porta celle de Riza. Ils s'installèrent dans le train, parés pour quelques heures de route...

Peu à peu, le paysage changeait, la route devenait plus longue et la température chutait. Jusqu'à ce que, après que le train se soit arrêté à huit gares, les officiers durent remettre leurs manteaux car ils commençaient à ressentir le climat des montagnes de Briggs. Enfin, le train freina au terminus après 6 heures de route. Mais ce n'était pas prévu. Le reste de la voie ferrée était recouvert de neige, c'était d'ailleurs étonnant que ce ne soit pas arrivé avant. Le temps que l'on ait déblayé le terrain, il ferait sans doute nuit et les deux adolescents ne considéraient pas "Découvrir Briggs la nuit" comme le meilleur plan. Alors ils firent le vote à l'unanimité de poursuivre le chemin à pied. C'était certes risqué, mais se promener dans des lieux froids et inconnus la nuit l'était tout autant.

La traversée fut dure, les chemins rudes et les montées abruptes. Soudain, quelque chose heurta de plein fouet Havoc. Celui-ci fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin, non sans émettre un cri. Riza, surprise et apeurée, leva les yeux. Elle vit seulement quelque chose briller dans le brouillard, semblable à du métal. Puis elle sentit un choc violent contre sa tempe et s'évanouit.

* * *

Lorsque Riza rouvrit les yeux un moment plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était attachée. Elle tenta de se défaire de ses liens, en vain. Elle observa les lieux. Elle était attachée à une chaise, Jean sur une autre. La pièce était certes plutôt froide, mais ce n'était rien par rapport au froid de l'extérieur. Elle remarqua une porte face à elle. Puis entendit de grands pas, frémit et regarda paniquée Jean toujours inconscient, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Un homme énorme coiffé d'une crête et une natte entra, et Riza remarqua son bras luisant. Un automail. Une prothèse métallique qui semblait bien sophistiquée. Elle repensa à sa vision de métal, juste avant d'être assommée. Était-ce cet homme qui était responsable de sa vive douleur à la tempe ? Soudain elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait aussi. Elle voulut détourner le regard mais comprit qu'il n'avait pas remarqué son réveil depuis longtemps car il cria vers l'autre côté de la porte.

-Colonel ! La fille est réveillée !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions que deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. Colonel ? Ce devait être quelqu'un d'assez fort...

Une femme entra. Plutôt grande, aux cheveux blonds qui formaient une mèche sur ses yeux bleus cernés de petits cils sur le bas, aux lèvres rosées mais nullement gercées malgré le froid, elle avait un air de dominante, de leader. D'ailleurs, le géant à la crête lui fit un salut militaire auquel elle répondit d'un signe de tête. Puis elle s'adressa à Riza et, d'une voix forte et vibrante de colère, demanda :

-Alors la nouvelle stratégie de Drachma c'était ça ? Envoyer ses espions bloquer la voie de chemin de fer pour nous isoler et attaquer ? Parle, espionne !

Riza s'étrangla et pensa soudain qu'il y avait un malentendu.

-Pardon ? Je ne suis pas... Je ne suis pas une espionne ! Je suis d'Amestris...

La blonde rétorqua un peu plus calmement.

-Et qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

-On n'a pas barré la route. On ne pouvait pas attendre alors on est sortis, on a marché puis on a vu quelqu'un et on a été assommés.

-Aucune preuve, quoi. Enfin, de toute façon j'aime me faire ma propre idée sur les gens.

-Donc vous me croyez ?

La colonelle lui lança un regard en biais.

-Ce n'est pas si simple, gamine. Drachma et Briggs sont en guerre. En temps de guerre pas le temps de rigoler. On ne peut se permettre le moindre échec. Un seul espion et c'est fini.

-Je ne suis pas une espionne et mon camarade non plus ! Je m'appelle Riza Hawkeye et je suis étudiante à l'école des officiers. Lui c'est Jean Havoc, mon collègue. On doit faire un stage et nous deux on le fait à la forteresse de Briggs. Nous sommes à la recherche d'une certaine... Olivia quelque chose ?

-Olivia Armstrong ?

-Oui voilà ! Il paraît qu'elle sauve tout Amestris grâce à son armée résistante à tout et à sa poigne de fer.

-Eh bien tu as cette femme si fantastique qui sauve tous ces cons qui savent pas se démerder sous les yeux !

Riza écarquilla les yeux. Si elle s'était attendue à la rencontrer aussi vite ! Elle avait espéré et imaginé la voir une fois, deux maximum, mais pas à être carrément interrogée par elle.

-Vous êtes... La colonelle Olivia Mira Armstrong de Briggs ?

-Elle-même.

-Wow... Enchantée, je... Ne m'attendais pas à...

-Eh oui que veux-tu, quand on a un problème je me déplace en personne, pas comme tous ces couillons de Central qui refilent le sale boulot à leurs subordonnés !

-...

-Bon, j'aviserai pour vous deux. En attendant, en parlant de traître, j'ai un bel exemple à vous donner...

Riza déglutit, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Jean fut réveillé et Riza dut lui expliquer trois fois la situation pour qu'il ne comprenne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Olivia guida Havoc et Hawkeye dans une salle aux couleurs ternies. Un homme ayant l'uniforme de l'armée d'Amestris à genoux leva des yeux suppliants sur la blonde.

-Je vous en prie Colonel... Je suis désolé...

-Désolé ? Tu savais très bien ce que tu risquais. Tu sais ce que subissent les traîtres.

-Je vous vendrai toutes les informations sur Drachma !

La colonelle soupira.

-Traître, et aucune conviction... Va au bout de tes idées, merde !

-Pardon, je vous en supplie...

-Tu nous a trahis espèce de salopard. Heureusement que Miles a tout géré. Tu jouais bien ton jeu au moins, j'avoue. T'es une belle ordure. Un beau petit connard...

-Je vous en implore Colonelle ! Je suis prêt à tout pour vivre !

-Ah oui, à tout ça on peut le dire, même à laisser tomber tous tes principes... Tu me déçois tu sais. Tu étais l'un de mes militaires les plus prometteurs. Dommage que tu sois si... Lâche !

-Pardon s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi je ferais tout pour me racheter, je ne veux pas mourir, je naaAAAAAAHHH !

Olivia lui trancha la gorge sans ciller avec son épée.

-Mauvaise réponse. Tu sais qu'à Briggs on n'aime pas les traîtres sale bâtard ?!

Elle flanqua un bon coup de pied au cadavre et se tourna vers Hawkeye et Havoc.

-Voilà. Vous venez d'avoir un petit aperçu de la vie d'un militaire, en tout cas à Briggs.

Jean siffla d'étonnement et d'admiration mais Riza ne dit rien. Elle ne fit rien, trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir d'un monde qui lui était inconnu...

-Si vous voulez survivre à l'armée, sachez que ce sera moins facile que votre petite école...

Les deux jeunes blonds échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-Alors, vous êtes à l'école des officiers depuis combien de temps ?

-Euh, quelques mois... Moins d'un an, en tout cas.

-Et c'est bien, vous aimez, c'est un jeu pour vous ?

-Un jeu, non, mais oui moi j'aime bien...

-Je vois. La jolie facette quoi.

-Pardon ?

Olivia les toisa, bras croisés.

-Comme vous êtes ici, je vais vous enseigner les lois de l'armée... À ma façon. Vous êtes en stage avec moi, alors je peux vous montrer ce que je veux durant ces jours-ci. On vous a déjà assez fait fermer les yeux sur la réalité, alors... Il est temps que vous compreniez ce qu'est vraiment l'armée.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques elle s'éloigna et entra dans une salle où, après s'être concertés, Jean et Riza la suivirent. Elle rangeait toute une pile de paperasse qui traînait sur un bureau de la pièce, les ignorant superbement. Alors que Jean s'apprêtait à tousser pour rappeler sa présence, un officier entra précipitamment.

-Colonel, désolé de vous déranger mais on nous signale une attaque frontale de Drachma !

La colonelle serra les poings.

-Merde, ils ont bien choisi leur moment, eux...

Jean murmura discrètement à Riza :

-C'est où déjà Drachma ?

Riza sourit malgré elle.

-Jean, je sais que t'es nul en géographie, mais de là à ne pas connaître Drachma... C'est un pays au nord d'Amestris, et depuis des années et des années nous sommes en guerre contre eux, mais ces dernières années j'ai appris qu'on les battait sans problème grâce à une certaine Colonelle Armstrong, à la tête du fort. Et Armstrong, c'est apparemment elle. La colonelle Olivia Mira Armstrong, à la tête d'un Empire de Glace, Briggs.

La colonelle se tourna vers eux.

-Vous allez m'aider à concevoir la stratégie guerrière.

Jean et Riza la dévisagèrent, abasourdis.

-Pardon ?!

-Ne tirez pas cette tronche. L'école des officiers est censée vous préparer à l'armée, où vous serez largués comme les bêtes de foire que vous êtes. À l'armée votre consigne c'est de survivre, et ce ne sont sûrement pas vos entraînements de pédales qui vont vous aider, d'où l'intérêt des stages. Découvrir de nouvelles choses. En tout cas, moi, je conçois ça comme ça, et vous ?

Ils furent pris de court. Au fond, ils étaient d'accord avec ses principes, mais tout de même, de là à directement se voir attribuer un tel rôle, aussi décisif de l'avenir du pays, c'était trop... Non ?

-Allez, reprit Armstrong, au boulot ! Havoc et Hawkeye, venez avec Miles et moi ! Buccaneer, Henshel, je vous laisse gérer le front en mon absence !

Ils hochèrent la tête frénétiquement et la suivirent tandis qu'elle continuait de s'adresser à son armée.

En la voyant lancer ses directives ainsi, Riza comprit très vite pourquoi l'on disait qu'elle dirigeait Briggs d'une main de fer. Et pourtant, malgré les apparences, elle semblait très humaine et attentionnée envers ses soldats. Pour ces raisons, Riza Hawkeye l'admirait déjà beaucoup.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois blonds étaient assis avec Miles autour du bureau et débattaient quant à la meilleure stratégie à adopter. Jean demanda :

-Donc si ils nous attaquent de front qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de simplement riposter par le front également ?

Olivia répondit :

-Non, c'est trop louche. En temps normal, oui, mais là, c'est le Commandant Bones qui est à la tête de l'escouade. Attaquer de front n'est pas son genre de tactique. Il ne l'avoue pas, mais en l'observant avec attention on s'en rend bien compte. Il peut faire des feintes en revanche. Mais pas une simple attaque frontale. C'est un homme beaucoup trop attaché à ses valeurs et ses principes.

Riza fut étonnée de voir à quel point Olivia apprenait à connaître ses ennemis. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Olivia lui sourit :

-Ouais, c'est tout un métier. On ne peut pas gagner sans connaître ses adversaires. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'ai toujours combattu, et pour l'instant ça m'a tout l'air de porter ses fruits. Et toi alors, des idées à proposer ?

-Euh... Donc. Si on contre attaquait de front, nos troupes seraient massées sur ce lieu et les côtés de la Forteresse seraient trop vulnérables.

-Ça on le sait.

-Oui. Donc il faut riposter autrement. Ils semblent attendre ou redouter de nous une action très spéciale. Mais quoi ?

Armstrong sourit de nouveau de façon énigmatique et mystérieuse.

-C'est bien pour ça qu'Havoc et toi êtes là, vous allez nous aider à y réfléchir !

Un ange passa...

-Colonel Armstrong, demanda finalement Riza, qui a une meilleure artillerie entre Drachma et Briggs ?

-Eh bien, je dirais que ça se vaut...

-Et en effectifs ?

Olivia la regarda, les yeux brillants.

-Je vois où tu veux en venir ! Je le savais, tu es discrète mais tu as du potentiel !

Riza la remercia d'un signe de tête.

-C'était quoi l'idée ?, s'enquit Jean qui n'avait pas tout compris.

Olivia sourit.

-La meilleure idée que tu aurais pu avoir.

Offusqué, Jean recula mais finalement se rapprocha, trop curieux de connaître la fameuse idée.

-Nous allons faire une feinte en envoyant un grand nombre de troupes riposter au front. Mais d'autres unités maintiendront les côtés et un petit groupe va contourner la masse pour contre-attaquer par l'arrière. C'est cela, Mlle Hawkeye ?

-Euh... Oui !

-En effet, utiliser une grande masse pour la feinte et placer un petit groupe structuré en défense est une bonne technique. Merci pour l'aide, Havoc, et surtout Hawkeye. Bon... La vérité c'est que j'avais déjà prévu des stratégies. Je voulais juste vous entraîner. Mais bravo, vous m'avez l'air forts. Vous semblez avoir de la conviction, tant l'un que l'autre, et c'est ce genre de personne que j'aime bien. Allez, déguerpissez maintenant, gamins. Buccaneer va vous donner des choses à faire.

Riza avait cru la voir sourire.

Les blonds firent le salut militaire et partirent en s'inclinant.

* * *

Briggs était vraiment une cité impressionnante. La capacité des soldats d'à la fois être unis et individualistes avait fasciné les deux apprentis. Plus particulièrement Olivia Armstrong, avec son sang-froid et sa détermination. Au cours des derniers jours, ils avaient pu constater que, si envers ses ennemis elle était impitoyable et tenace, et si envers ses soldats elle ne montrait que peu d'émotions, elle faisait des sous-entendus qui donnaient un aperçu de sa bienveillance envers ses soldats. Riza l'avait vite prise pour idole, et Jean la taquinait en disant qu'à force, il y aurait bientôt deux Olivia Mira Armstrong.

Aujourd'hui, Riza et Jean observaient la forteresse de Briggs sous la neige. Le stage les avaient changés, ils avaient mûri et réfléchi davantage quant à leur désir d'intégrer l'armée. La veille, Olivia leur avait demandé s'ils voulaient toujours intégrer l'armée. Riza avait hoché la tête.

-Je n'en peux plus d'attendre sans savoir. J'ai quelqu'un à retrouver. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Avait-elle dit.

Olivia avait souri.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Riza. Malgré tout ce que tu as pu voir de choquant entre ces murs, tu restes fidèle à tes convictions. C'est bien. , Avait-elle répondu.

Elle avait levé les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Riza.

-Cette personne compte beaucoup pour toi, non ?

Riza avait rougi.

-C'était... l'apprenti de mon père. À sa mort, il est parti et a consacré sa vie à l'armée, car il croyait que l'alchimie que mon père lui avait apporté pouvait faire le bien. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles depuis.

Olivia avait haussé les sourcils.

-Un charmant idéaliste... C'est curieux, ça me rappelle quelqu'un... Un petit commandant d'East City qui passe son temps à draguer. Pas un bon type. Enfin... Peu importe. Si tu veux le retrouver, vas-y. Et toi Jean ?

-Je sais que j'ai beaucoup à apprendre... Mais je suis déterminé à y aller. J'en ai envie et je sais que l'armée manque d'effectif.

-On s'en fout que l'armée manque d'effectif. Tu as envie d'y aller, point. Pas besoin d'un autre argument foireux. Enfin, si vous avez envie tous les deux... Vous êtes courageux et vous le faites en connaissance de cause.

Riza vit la silhouette d'Olivia qui s'approchait d'eux. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, ils firent le salut militaire. Elle hocha la tête en retour.

-Alors, vous y retournez ?

Jean prit la parole.

-Croyez-moi, on resterait bien un peu plus mais...

-... Mais vous êtes attendus à l'école des officiers. Je n'aime pas les longs adieux. On va dire qu'on se reverra à l'armée.

-Oui... Sans doute.

-Il y a beaucoup de potentiel en vous deux. Et je ne dis pas ça à tout le monde. Vous ferez de bons soldats, et pas que sur le plan militaire. Bonne chance à vous deux.

Pour la première fois, elle leur sourit franchement.

Jean répondit.

-Merci beaucoup ! À bientôt !

Riza reprit.

-Oui, merci pour tout, vraiment.

Olivia lui lança un sourire moqueur.

-J'espère que tu retrouveras ton ami. Mais fais gaffe aux lois de fraternisation tout de même...

-M-mais qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez...

Olivia éclata de rire.

-Rien du tout ! Filez, vous allez rater votre train !

Riza salua un peu maladroitement et Jean l'imita, puis dans un "au revoir" ils prirent leurs valises et partirent en courant, sous l'œil amusé d'Olivia.

-Courez, gamins !

* * *

Deux jours plus tard.

-Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de ton stage ? Demanda le mentor de Riza.

Riza eut un sourire en coin.

-Il était... Étonnant. Intéressant.

Son tuteur éclata de rire.

-Ça t'a changée, en tout cas ! Tu as l'air beaucoup plus sûre de toi, sans non plus être prétentieuse, c'est très bien !

-Merci...

-Oh mais, il est temps que tu manges !

-Ce n'est rien, je mangerai plus tard, je dois m'entraîner...

Il fit la moue.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise. Le point négatif est que, depuis ce stage, tu t'entraînes beaucoup plus, comme si tu avais acquis une détermination nouvelle... C'est une bonne chose en soi, mais comme avant tu travaillais déjà beaucoup, alors j'ai l'impression que maintenant tu n'as plus de vie... Je ne sais pas ce qu'Armstrong t'a fait, mais tu devrais te reposer un peu...

-Mais je dois m'entraîner et...

-Entraîner, entraîner ! Tu vois, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ! Ordre de ton mentor, va manger !

-Bon... Mais je reprends dans trente minutes.

Il soupira, résigné.

-Soit... Mais ne viens pas raconter que c'est moi qui te mets toute cette pression.

Elle lui sourit.

-Jamais de la vie.

* * *

Riza mangeait, attablée avec Jean, Heymans, et trois filles.

-Alooors Riza, tu vas retrouver ton chéri à l'armée ? Demanda l'une des filles.

-Ce n'est pas mon chéri.

-Oh arrête ! On me la fait pas à moi !

-Par contre, c'est un salaud de ne pas te donner de nouvelles...

Riza se crispa. Elles ne pouvaient donc pas se taire ?

-Ouais chuis d'accord, c'est un gros con de pas te tenir au courant !

Riza commençait à perdre son sang-froid. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on parle de lui ainsi. Elle allait parler lorsqu'Havoc prit la parole.

-Vous êtes pas cool avec Riza ! Si Riza l'apprécie au point d'être prête à sacrifier sa vie pour lui c'est que c'est un bon type ! Arrêtez de l'insulter, peut être qu'il ne peut juste pas lui envoyer de nouvelles ! Peut-être même qu'il est mort ! Alors arrêtez de...

Riza frappa violemment du poing sur la table. Elle se leva. Sa voix tremblait de colère.

-Taisez-vous... Taisez-vous tous ! Il n'est pas... Non ! Vous ne comprenez rien !

Elle partit en courant, retenant ses larmes.

Le silence tomba à la table. Les trois filles soupiraient et Breda foudroyait Havoc du regard.

-... J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

Cette fois tous le regardèrent, consternés.

-Bah quoi ?

Riza, adossée au mur d'un couloir transversal, sanglotait doucement. Elle sentit une présence et se tourna pour voir Hiro.

-Un problème poupée ? Tu t'es faite plaquer par ton mec blond ? Tu as perdu ton doudou ? T'as paumé tes serviettes hygiéniques ?

Elle le fusilla du regard, et parla avec une voix qui, étonnamment, ne tremblait pas, une voix neutre

.

-Hiro, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de poser des questions qui ne te regardent pas simplement pour espérer me voir faible car tu es périmé depuis le temps où il était normal d'être un gros misogyne, tu ferais mieux d'aller faire des jeux intellectuels comme les échecs ou les puzzles, si ce n'est pas trop dur pour ton esprit immature, car tu en as bien besoin.

Toute sa colère était dans ses yeux et, à force de fixer l'adolescent, ce dernier, mal à l'aise, détourna le regard.

-Je ne suis pas périmé ni misogyne... Je m'inquiète pour toi et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies...

Elle le fixa de haut en bas, cette fois avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

-Un homme qui m'a cherché des noises dès le premier jour et qui a tenté de me violer, s'inquiète pour moi ? Mais quel bel exemple tu fais, Hiro Maehara ! Je suis sûre que ta famille serait très fière si elle voyait le gentleman que tu es ! Maintenant laisse-moi !

Il capitula et s'éloigna. En temps normal Riza se serait félicitée d'avoir réussi à en découdre, mais elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Au lieu de cela, ses sanglots redoublèrent. Au même moment Havoc et Breda arrivèrent. Breda poussa Havoc vers la blonde.

-Euh... Riza, je voulais te dire que... Riza ?

Le front appuyé contre le mur, Riza respira plusieurs fois lentement, puis, un peu calmée, se tourna vers eux.

-Quoi ?

-Riza écoute je suis désolé, je... Je suis toujours maladroit, tu le sais, je dis souvent n'importe quoi... Sincèrement je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, je suis stupide, je...

-Arrête...

-Quoi ?

-Arrête de t'excuser... Que ce soit toi ou non qui l'ai dit, je sais que tu as raison... C'est tout à fait possible... C'est juste que je n'étais pas prête à entendre cette possibilité maintenant... C'est pour ça que je me suis énervée. Mais je sais qu'il peut mourir d'un jour à l'autre, et c'est pour ça que je veux le retrouver coûte que coûte...

Jean la dévisagea.

-Votre relation m'a l'air vraiment précieuse...

-Sans doute... Allez, je dois reprendre l'entraînement.

Elle commença à s'éloigner mais Jean l'attrapa par le poignet.

-Riza !

Elle le regarda.

-Oui.

-Ça... Ça va aller, quand même ?

Elle lui adressa un pâle sourire.

-La Colonelle Armstrong dirait que ça fait partie de la vie.

* * *

Alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir en direction du stand de tir, elle entendit la voix de son mentor dans une salle. Curieuse malgré elle, elle s'approcha.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible, Hawkeye n'a pas fini sa formation !

Ainsi on parlait d'elle. Elle regarda le couloir. Personne. Elle se tourna vers la porte et écouta plus attentivement.

-Oui, bien sûr qu'elle travaille, oui elle sera prête, mais quand même, l'envoyer comme ça... !

Elle entendit une voix grave, inconnue.

-Tout officier doit être prêt à être mobilisé à tout moment. Ils se sont engagés pour se battre, après tout. Ils devaient s'y attendre.

-Mais ce n'est qu'une enfant !

-D'après les dossiers, elle a 23 ans. Vous voulez peut-être aller au tribunal pour non respect des consignes des supérieurs ? Arrêtez de la surprotéger. Elle sait se débrouiller, non ?

-Mais tout de même...!

-Cette guerre est un chaos. Toutes les forces ont été mobilisées. Les alchimistes d'état y compris. Le Strong Arm Alchemist, l'alchimiste écarlate, le Flame Alchemist...

Riza sursauta à la mention de ce nom. Flame... ?

-Dès la semaine prochaine, je veux que Riza Hawkeye parte pour Ishbal en tant que sniper.

Riza s'éloigna en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Ainsi, elle allait être mutée ? Aussi curieusement que cela puisse paraître, elle n'était pas contre. Pour la seule raison qui se résumait en deux mots : Flame Alchemist. C'était forcément lui. Elle retourna au stand de tir lorsque son tuteur arriva, l'air apparemment nerveux.

-Oh Hawkeye tu... Tu m'as fait peur !... Je ne m'attendais pas à... Peu importe. Je...

Il inspira un grand coup.

-Je dois te parler.

La blonde hocha la tête et suivit son mentor.

-Oui ?

-Hawkeye je suis vraiment désolé mais je viens de recevoir une visite inattendue des hautes instances. Tu dois aller à la guerre. Je comprends que tu refuses mais...

-C'est d'accord.

-Ah ? Attends, tu ne sais...

Elle le dévisagea.

-Le Flame Alchemist... C'est Roy Mustang ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

Elle sourit.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je viendrais, maître.

-Mais tu es sûre ? Tu es encore jeune et je pensais que...

-De toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si ?

Il baissa la tête.

-Hawkeye, ce sera une guerre terrible et...

-...Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais sans rien faire tandis que d'autres meurent au combat. Je veux vraiment y aller s'il vous plaît.

Il soupira.

-Tu es très têtue... Et tellement adorable. D'accord, tu iras à Ishbal. Mais ne parle pas aux hautes instances de ma rébellion, d'accord ?

-Promis. Je pars quand ?

-En fin de semaine.

-Très bien. Je doublerai mon temps d'entraînement alors.

-... Hawkeye, on dirait que tu aimes te surmener...

-Non, je vais juste au bout de mes convictions ! C'est ce qu'aime une certaine colonelle de Briggs...

-Je comprends enfin pourquoi tu es si déterminée...

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard._

Riza visa la cible 40 mètres plus loin, et tira. Les snipers étaient très différents des autres soldats, elle l'avait bien compris. Les soldats avaient plusieurs balles. Être sniper signifiait "une balle, un mort." Elle serait certes protégée dans la tour, mais n'aurait pas le beau rôle. Elle inspira un grand coup. Son père lui parlait souvent de l'échange équivalent en alchimie. Elle supposait que ce devait être le prix à payer pour le retrouver.

Son tuteur arriva, une valise à la main.

-Voici les quelques affaires dont tu auras besoin.

Il lui tendit la main.

-Et voici ta dernière poigne de main avec ton tuteur.

Elle rétorqua, implacable.

-Dernière ? Vous souhaitez tant me voir mourir, maître ?

Il éclata de rire.

-Je te reconnais bien là, Hawkeye ! Je ne peux pas t'accompagner à la gare. Nos chemins se séparent donc là, pour un certain temps. Car après la guerre, si tu fais des miracles ce dont je ne doute pas, tu seras promue soldat ou même caporal. Donc l'école sera finie.

Un court instant, elle douta. Cela signifiait qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être jamais Havoc et Breda... Et son tuteur... Mais elle se reprit bien vite. Si elle intégrait vraiment l'armée, elle les reverrait sûrement. Mais elle devait se rapprocher de celui dont l'armée l'avait éloignée. C'était le plus important. Elle ne devait pas quitter cet objectif du regard. Alors elle prit la valise.

-Au revoir, maître. Merci pour votre enseignement.

-Au revoir, Hawkeye.

Elle fit le salut militaire et partit.

Elle trouva Jean et Breda à la cafétéria.

-Alors c'est le grand jour Riza ? Demanda Breda.

-Oui...

-Eh ! Te laisse pas toucher par des vieux papis ambitieux Riza !

-Un peu de respect Officier Havoc, se moqua Heymans. À son retour, elle sera ta supérieure. Tu lui devras de la tenue et de la politesse !

-Oh c'est vrai... Pardon, _Mademoiselle Caporal Hawkeye_!

Riza s'amusa.

-C'est sûr que ce ne sera plus pareil. J'irai me faire effacer la mémoire pour oublier mon imbécile de camarade d'école d'officiers.

-Quoi ?!

-Allez je dois y aller. Vous avez intérêt à bien bosser pour qu'on puisse espérer se revoir !

-Promis ! Salut Miss "Olivia Riza Hawkstrong!" S'exclamèrent-t-ils en chœur.

-Arrêtez avec ce surnom stupide !

Ils eurent et firent le salut militaire.

-Au revoir !

* * *

Riza était dans le train. Elle soupira. D'ici quelques heures elle serait à Ishbal. D'ici quelques heures elle le reverrait. Quelques heures seulement la séparait de lui. Son cœur se gonfla d'espoir. Enfin. Enfin. Après tant de péripéties et d'efforts elle reverrait celui auquel elle tenait tant. Et elle le suivrait... S'il voulait d'elle bien sûr. Sinon elle allait le surveiller de loin. Mais quoi qu'il advienne, elle le protégerait jusqu'à sa mort. Finalement elle n'était pas indépendante. Elle ne dépendait que de lui. Roy Mustang.

À ce moment, elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait devenir l'Œil de Faucon. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle allait être promue aspirante, c'est-à-dire d'une dizaine de grades. Elle ne savait pas qu'il allait brûler son dos. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle allait se faire toute une réputation.

Elle ne savait pas qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre le pire enfer de toute sa vie.

 ***Hiro Maehara est un diminutif de "Hiroto Maehara", un personnage d'Assassination Classroom. Je n'avais pas d'idée pour le nom. D'ailleurs dans assassination classroom, Hiroto est un dragueur. Et dans ma fic, c'est un connard. XD**

 **Enfin fini ! Ce OS m'a pris un mois et demi à taper. J'espère que le résultat en vaut la peine ! ^^. J'ai dû beaucoup relire le tome 15 pour ça. Bref n'hésitez pas à me dire si ce premier OS vous a plu ou non ! Je posterais le prochain ben... Quand j'aurais fini de le taper ! ^^.**


End file.
